Nightmare no Utau
by Amai Hanamishiki HeeKyun
Summary: A Academia Preparatória para Futuros Músicos e Artistas tem como principal alvo em jovens órfãos, e por essa razão, a mesma faz uma parceria com praticamente todos os orfanatos da cidade, e até mesmo de outras cidades. Fui deixado aqui por minha mãe em 2006 - no dia 17 de fevereiro quando ainda tinha três anos de idade. Desde então fui colocado nessa academia.
1. Na Dispensa: Kaito

Meu nome é Kaito Shion, tenho 15 anos, faço aniversario dia 17 de fevereiro, e curso o primeiro colegial da Academia Preparatória para Futuros Músicos e Artistas.  
Essa academia tem como principal alvo em jovens órfãos, e por essa razão, a mesma faz uma parceria com praticamente todos os orfanatos da cidade, e até mesmo de outras cidades. Fui deixado aqui por minha mãe em 2006 - no dia 17 de fevereiro – quando ainda tinha três anos de idade. Desde então fui colocado nessa academia.  
Essa Academia Preparatória é dirigida por uma grande companhia, mundialmente conhecida como Vocaloid, um empresa que trabalha no ramo da tecnologia e desenvolvimento de softwares voltados para a musica e arte, abrangendo praticamente todo o tipo de arte, seja muscal, artística ou cultural.  
Apesar disso, o ramo da musica foi o que mais ficou conhecido. Ainda no começo, eles eram uma pequena empresa, mas logo que tomaram fama, com uma talentosa cantora chamada Meiko – mas que hoje em dia não faz tanto sucesso como antigamente -, e mais alguns outros cantores menos conhecidos, mas não menos adorados; decidiram promover ainda mais cantores, que se adequassem às vozes sintetizadas pelos computadores e que num futuro próximo, tornar-se-iam ídolos do mundo pop/rock. Não preciso dizer que isso foi um sucesso né.  
Em 2007 chegou no orfanato aquela que é minha melhor amiga, Hatsune Miku. Ela chegou no dia 31 de agosto, estava em um orfanato desde que nasceu, e como o orfanato de Teitou havia falido, ela foi transferida pra cá.  
Outra muito nossa amiga é Megurine Luka, no dia 31 de janeiro de 2009. Ela havia perdido os pais nun acidente e disseram que teve amnésia, e decidiram não contar a ela sobre a morte dos pais.

Eu já tinha seis anos, e Miku tinha sete, apesar de ela ser um ano mais velha que eu, eu sou da mesma classe que ela no colegio. Luka era a mais velha entre nós, tinha 11 anos e era linda.  
Naquela época, Hatsune tinha o cabelo curtinho, mas eu fiquei tão fascinado com o cabelo longo da Luka que a convenci a deixar o cabelo dela crescer também. Mas o cabelo da Luka naquela epoca era no ombro, enquando o da Hatsune era pouco repicado até a nuca.

Quando tinhamos seis anos de idade, uma outra menina veio morar conosco, mas ela não ficou mais que três meses. Ela tinha o cabelo em duas maria-chiquinhas que nem Hatsune, seu cabelo era negro, pendendo ao azul escuro, e seus olhos era azul celeste. Também muito bonita, mas muito calada, ela só falou algumas vezes com Hatsune.

Ainda em 2007 chegaram dois recém nascidos, um caso raro de gêmeos univitelinos de sexo diferente. Parece que a mãe morreu ainda do parto. Ouvi uma conversa da diretora um dia dizendo que a mãe deles era uma prostituta. Mas não acho que realmente ela seja.

E isso fecha o circulo de moradores da Mansão Vocaloid - 1. Cada Mansão Vocaloid compunham oito suites, tendo três andares em media ( contando com o terreo). Como Meiko-san já morava aqui com os outro Vocaloid mais experientes, ela ficou responsavel por nós, e os outros três ficaram responsaveis pelas outras mansões.

Meiko-san e eu somos muito amigos, por que foi ela que cuidou de mim quando eu era menor, e apesar do cabelo dela não ser longo - algo que eu admiro muito, por que acho lindo cabelo longo - eu a admirava bastante. Ela me disse que minha mãe tinha o cabelo longo que nem o da Luka, ela diz que eu herdei isso da mamãe, mas ela fala como se conhecesse a mamãe. As vezes acho realmente que ela conhece, mas me lembro de que ela é como nós e fico até meio triste.  
Amanha vamos ter uma reunião com um representande da Yamaha Cororation que veio da Espanha para o Japão - cede principal dos Vocaloid - e parece que eles acabaram de comprar um novo cantor. Dizem que é muito popular por aqui, mas como eu não sou nenhum pouco ligado as essas coisas - apesar de viver em função delas - eu não faço a minima ideia de quem seja ele.  
O que não é de todo bom, por que eu escuto Luka e Hatsune comentarem o dia inteiro dele. Eu não podia comentar com a Meiko-san sobre isso, eu acabaria levando uma bronca feia dela. Então eu apenas concordava com o que elas falavam. As vezes eu ficava com Rin e Len por que eles pareciam os unicos além de mim a não se importar com a chegada desse tal de Gackpoid.


	2. Reunião

**Reunião**

Eu e Hatsune fomos para o colégio que ficava no bairro, a uns três quarteirões de casa. Tínhamos aulas normais durante a manha e aulas de musica à tarde, mas por causa da reunião com o Sr. Salazar, as aulas de musica para nós foram canceladas.

Hatsune terminava de guardar seu material e eu o meu e nós dois saímos. Como estávamos já no colegial, saiamos mais tarde que os gêmeos. Luka que vinha nos buscar de vez em quando, já que era a mais velha depois de Meiko.

Encontramo-nos na porta, e ela logo deu um beijo em cada um de nós, comentando que hoje iríamos conhecer pessoalmente Gackpoid.

Eu sorri sem graça, e Miku começou a conversar com Megurine, e eu coloquei meus fones de ouvido e continuei a andar.

Não demorou muito chegarmos a casa, e foi com surpresa que eu percebi que a casa estava toda enfeitada, com balões, fitas, e um cartaz que os gêmeos faziam na mesa.

- Mas o que...

- Kaito! – Meiko em abraçou – Hatsune! – abraçou-a também. – Que saudade dos meus pequenos...!

- Meiko-san, pensei que fosse nos esperar lá na corporação... – abraçou a mais velha.

- Ah, sim! Mas Lola e a Miriam estão lá também; então eu vim buscá-los, e ainda depois da reunião eu tenho que voltar para a Europa com o Salazar, ai eu vim ver meus pequeninos por um tempo né... – Ela disse sorrindo alegre.

- Ah! Eu vou servir um chá, vem... Miku, Kaito, troquem-se que daqui a pouco nós estamos saindo...

- Ok. – eu e ela respondemos.

Fomos então subir as escadas, um do lado do outro, comentando do quanto a Meiko-san é imprevisível.

Assim que chegamos ao segundo andar, eu fui para o meu quarto e ela para o dela. As recomendações eram para irmos sem chamar muita atenção, então eu resolvi usar uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa regata branca com meu cachecol azul.

Arrumei-me consideravelmente rápido, e fui até o quarto da Miku. Ela estava tomando banho, e eu me sentei na cadeira de sua escrivaninha. Tinham algumas partituras e letras de musica ali, assim como um livro que eu não identifiquei o nome.

- Kaito? – ela perguntou, pondo o rosto de fora do banheiro.

Seu cabelo estava amarrado para cima com uma touca branca que deixava apenas alguns fios de cabelo fora. Eu sorri pra ela, dizendo "Estou aqui".

- Pega minha roupa ali na cama então, por favor... – disse, apontando para a cabeceira da cama.

Eu fui até lá e entreguei a ela, que trancou a porta na mesma hora e eu ri alto, jogando-me na cama de solteiro dela.

Depois de uns minutos ela saiu vestida cem um vestidinho rosa onde tinham desenhadas algumas sakuras de leve no busto e apenas ali. No final do vestidinho, que ia pouco acima do joelho, tinham algumas rendinhas. Seu cabelo ainda estava preso para cima quando saiu do banheiro.

- E então?

- Está linda!

Ela corou um pouco, sorrindo para mim e depois me dando um leve soco no braço.

- Valeu... – disse se sentando na cama e desprendendo o cabelo.

Ela tinha muito cabelo, e eles iam até a bunda. Ela estava para começar a pentear seu cabelo quando eu me ofereci para fazê-lo. Ela riu me entregando a escova.

Eu adorava cabelos longos, e os da Hatsune eram lindos. Os maiores que já havia visto.

Eu me sentei atrás dela na cama e ela ficou estática, esperando eu terminar.

- Ter um prendedor? – perguntei.

- Tenho uma presilha... – comentou, abrindo a gaveta da penteadeira e me entregando uma com uma sakura. - Essa serve?

- Está perfeita! – comentei.

Peguei uma mecha do cabelo no lado esquerdo e coloquei-a para traz, fazendo o mesmo com lado esquerdo e prendendo atrás da cabeça dela.

Ela foi se olhas no espelho e sorriu. Duas mechas longas iam na frente e apenas duas pequenas depois viravam para trás.

- Ficou bonito... – comentou.

- Faz jus a pessoa!

- Kaito! – ela me deu um soco de leve no braço, rindo envergonhada.

Ela calçou sua sandália baixa, e agora eu ficava mais alto que ela, no que, geralmente éramos do mesmo tamanho.

Descemos à escada conversando, entrando na sala e encontrando Luka e Meiko conversando e tomando chá.

- Nossa! Hatsune! Você está uma gracinha! – comentou Luka.

- Está mesmo! – disse Meiko, vendo a garota agradecer meio envergonhada e sentar-se junto a elas.

- Eu vou me arrumar para irmos. Os gêmeos estão na cozinha, chame-os para ir, Kaito.

- Ok, Luka. – eu disse indo para cozinha.

Finalmente estávamos quase todos na sala, só faltava a Luka, mas ela já estava descendo. Seu cabelo longo ela prendeu em duas tranças, e usava uma blusa rosa claro de babadinho no ombro, junto com uma calça jeans azul e sapatilha também rosinha.

Entramos eu e Miku no carro de Luka, e os gêmeos foram com a Meiko-san.

Estávamos entrando no centro de Tóquio, uma vez que nossa casa ficava um pouco afastada da cidade. Depois de dez minutos, chegamos. Ou quase.

Luka e Meiko estacionaram o carro e nós saímos dele. Rin e Len vieram nos encontrar e fomos até a entrada do escritório. Meiko nos aguardava na porta, e assim que entramos, eu percebi o quão vazio aquele salão estava. Apenas alguns executivos estavam lá, com a recepcionista e logo depois iam sentar-se, à espera de alguma coisa, provavelmente.

Meiko-san nos dirigiu pela escada até o segundo andar, e bateu na porta. Um homem logo veio de lá, abrindo a porta. Acabamos entrando em uma sala executiva.

Um homem velho, de cabelos grisalho e meio careca sentava-se à ponta. Ele se levantou, e veio até nós. Pude ver que Lola e Mirian estavam sentadas ali também. Acenei para as duas enquanto o homem cumprimentava Meiko.

- Esses são meus Vocaloid, os que vão ficar com Gack... Pessoal, esse é o Sr. Salazar.

- É um prazer... – disse. Sua voz era grossa e imponente.

- Eu sou Megurine Luka. – apertou-lhe a mão oferecida.

- Hatsune Miku. – disse numa reverencia.

- Shion Kaito. – fiz o mesmo.

- Kagamine Rin! – disse saltitante a menina – E esse é o meu irmão!

- Kagamine Len! – ele disse, abraçando a irmã.

- É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. Infelizmente o vôo do Gackpoid atrasou um pouco, então peço desculpas por não poder apresentá-lo agora.

- Não se preocupe isso acontece! – disse Meiko, batendo nas costas do homem. – Sentem-se meninos...

Sentamo-nos e Meiko-san saiu junto de Salazar da sala. Ficou no começo um silencio só, até que Lola resolveu falar.

- E então, estão animados para conhecer o Gack?

- Sim! – disse Miku e Luka animadas.

- Tanto faz... – disse Len, encostando a cabeça na mesa, ganhando um carinho da irmã.

- Mais ou menos... – disse Rin.

Ficamos um bom tempo ali, apenas olhando uns pra cara dos outros, até que a Meiko-san e o Sr. Salazar voltaram. Ele sentou-se em seu lugar, e Meiko logo ao lado dele, de frente para Mirian.

As duas se olharam, trocaram cumprimentos e Meiko se virou para nós, e depois olhou para a porta.

De repente, a mesma se abriu devagar e uma pessoa alta entrou. Fechando a porta na mesma lentidão de antes. Seus cabelos eram longos e púrpuros. Vestia uma calça social preta e uma blusa social azul bem escura. Vez uma reverencia, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e sentou-se no outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Salazar, assim que Mirian se levantou e acompanhou-o até o lugar.

- Olá... – Ele disse finalmente, tirando os óculos escuros e mostrando uma cara de cansado.

- Que cara horrível, Gack! – comentou Meiko.

- É, eu sei... – comentou, colocado de volta os óculos. – Não dormi nada no avião, estou morto de sono.

Ele era lindo, tinha os silíos e sobrancelhas também roxas, e os olhos eram da mesma cor. Percebi ainda que ele usava esmalte na mesma cor do cabelo, como todos nós éramos obrigados a fazer. Seu cabelo, preso em um rabo alto, ia até metade das coxas. A manga da blusa estava dobrada até o cotovelo. Ele olhou para cada um de nós e sorriu.

- Prazer, eu sou Gackpoid... – disse ele na sua grossa, mas rouca voz masculina. – Ou melhor, dizendo, Kamui Gakupo.

- Gack, estão são Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin e Len, Hatsune Miku, e Kaito Shion. – disse apontando para nós na ordem. – São estes os vocaloid com quem você vai morar a parir de agora.

- Sim...

- Ao seu lado estão, Lola e Miriam, você já as deve conhecer, assim como a Meiko.

- Sim... – suspirou. Ele deitou sua cabeça na mão direita, e o Sr. Salazar começou a explicar algumas coisas.

Enquanto ele falava, eu não sabia no que prestar atenção, se era no que Salazar falava ou se era no quão bonito aquele homem era. Resolvi que prestaria atenção no homem, assim como todos faziam, exceto ele, que mirava apenas para nós seus olhos.

Meus olhos vezes caiam nele, mas não se demoravam ali, e voltava a encarar o velho que conosco falava.

Em uma das vezes que fui observá-lo, encontrei com seus olhos. Senti meu rosto esquentar, Ele havia tirado os óculos e também me olhava no olho, com um singelo e perigoso sorriso nos lábios. Desviei meu rosto a custo, queria admirá-lo mais um pouco, só que estava envergonhado demais. Não estava longe demais para ouvi-lo soltar uma risada abafada.

- He...

- Gack? – perguntou o homem.

- Continue...! – disse, voltando a encarar o homem.


	3. Ao apartamento

**(Cap. 3) Ao apartamento**

**Ao apartamento**

Depois daquele incidente mais do que estranho na sala de reuniões; o que era de nossa competência foi dito, e assim, para que os adultos conversassem, saímos junto de Luka, que apesar de ter 22 anos e poder permanecer na sala, resolveu sair para ficar de olho na gente.

Sentamo-nos no estofado da sala ao lado, onde tinham alguns lanches e sucos para nós. Eu estava com um pouco de sede, então peguei um copo de suco e me sentei ao lado de Miku, que conversava animada com a Megurine.

– Uau! Eu realmente não pensei que ele fosse estar tão bonito... – Luka comentou, suspirando.

– Estou louca para vê-lo gravar; dizem que seu profissionalismo é desumano! – comentou numa risada.

– Quem disse? – perguntei, me interessando na conversa.

– Aposto que foi a Lily! – disse numa meio careta.

– Ela mesma! – exclamou Hatsune.

– Mas é difícil alguém ser mais sério em relação ao trabalho quanto você, Miku! Você é quase uma maquina da Voicaloid... – disse apenas para irritá-la.

– E você, que não se preocupa com nada, seu desleixado cabeça de vento! – disse Miku, cutucando minha bochecha com o dedo, coisa que eu odeio.

– Ah é! – eu me virei para ela, começando a fazer-lhe cócegas na barriga.

Ela ria escandalosa, pedindo para eu parar, dizendo que não estávamos em casa e que ela iria me matar. Mas eu estava ligando? Não!

Depois de um tempo eu parei, vendo-a se sentar e Luka também parar de rir da nossa bobeira. Assim que nos colocamos comportáveis a porta foi aberta e Meiko entrou na mesma, não entendendo o porquê que de nós estamos ofegantes.

– Pessoal Gack agora vai, definitivamente, morar conosco. – ela disse juntando as mãos – Sejam bons com ele, por favor!

– Como sempre, né, Rin!

– Hai, Len! – comentaram os dois gêmeos, rindo animados.

– Deus! – ela disse fazendo drama e depois todos rimos.

Começamos a descer as escadas, mas Gakupo não estava conosco. Chegamos ao estacionamento e entramos no carro. Meiko-san e Luka nos levaram de volta para casa. Entramos e re-arrumamos a sala. Minutos depois a campainha foi tocada. Todos pararam na porta e Meiko foi abri-la. Assim que vimos ele, gritamos:

– Seja bem vindo!

E ele tomou o maior susto. Luka trazia consigo um presente, no meio de nós todos. Meiko riu da cara do homem, empurrando-o para dentro e pegando suas malas. Eu fui ajudá-la.

Ele recebia os cumprimentos de todos e eu segui Meiko pela escada.

Estamos na porta do quarto dele, e ela comentou comigo.

– Ele é bem excêntrico, não é... – ela disse rindo, e destrancou a porta.

– É... – não tinha como não concordar.

– Como você é o único menino daqui, espero que você ajude-o a se enturmar com o pessoal... – disse bagunçando meu cabelo.

– Ele não precisa de mim. Todo mundo já o recebeu bem, e ele chama muita atenção, enturmar-se é a ultima coisa que ele não fará... – disse rindo do meu próprio comentário.

Ela destrancou a porta, e acabamos entrando, eu deixei uma de suas malas ao lado da cama, e Meiko colocou as outras duas na cama, sentando-se logo depois. Ela me mandou sentar ao seu lado na cama, e eu o fiz, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos delas.

– Faz tempo, parece que você cresceu bastante... – disse me fazendo carinho.

– Faz sim... Ficou meio ano pra lá... – eu disse meio magoado, tenho que admitir, amava Meiko – Você ainda vai voltar não é...

– Agora que a Luka está mais velha, eu tenho alguns assuntos a resolver e preciso que ela cuide de vocês... Mas eu não pretendo me demorar nessa viagem... – ela disse, se jogando para tas na cama de casal.

– Você sempre diz isso, e acaba demorando mais... – eu cruzei meus braços.

– Você é muito fofo, Kaito! – ela se levantou e me abraçou.

Ela me derrubou na cama, ainda me abraçando. Eu a adorava, era como uma mãe para mim, eu contava tudo para ela, ela é a pessoa que eu mais confio em todo o mundo.

Levantamo-nos rápido. E saímos do quarto, descendo as escadas, nos encontramos com Miku, que nos disse que já estava indo nos chamar.

Chegamos à cozinha e Luka estava servindo o bolo enfeitado com glacê. Os gêmeos já comiam, e Luka acabava de entregar o pedaço de Gakupo. Ela nos chamou, já tirando um pedaço para nós, mas Meiko disse que não ia comer. Sentamos todos na mesa, e assim que cada um tinha seu prato, dissemos "Itadakimasu" e começamos a comer enquanto conversávamos.

No meio disso, o celular da Meiko tocou, e ela teve que sair da mesa. Continuei observando e rindo do que Luka e Miku conversavam com Gack, os gêmeos e comigo.

Depois de uns minutos ela voltou séria, chamando Gakupo. Eu queria saber o que era, na verdade todos, já que assim que ele saiu da mesa, todos se calaram.

– Parece que a Meiko-san está sempre trabalhando... – comentou Rin, colocando a cabeça na mesa.

– Eu gostava quando ela ficava com a gente aqui em casa, era muito divertido... – disse Len, dando um beijinho na cabeça da irmã.

– Eu também... – comentou Luka, numa sinceridade abismal. – Sinto muita saudade dela conosco... – disse juntando os pratos.

– Ela é como uma irmã mais velha para nós afinal... – comentou Miku, juntando os copos da mesa.

– Ela muito mais que uma irmã mais velha ou uma responsável. Ela é como uma mãe... – eu disse, sinceramente, mexendo com o garfo no bolo.

Nós sorrimos e concordamos. Gakupo voltou junto do Meiko. Ela veio se despedir. Primeiro da Miku, que era a mais próxima. Logo depois de mim, e depois de Rin e Len. Com Luka, ela se afastou um pouco, conversando alguma coisa.

As duas se despediram, e todos fomos até a porta, esperando ela entrar no carro e partir para finalmente entrarmos em casa.

– Kaito-kun, leve o Gakupo-san para o quarto enquanto eu e Luka terminamos de arrumar a sala. Rin, Len, lavem a louça. – disse Miku

– Ah! – desgostaram os dois.

– Agora! – disse ela, brava.

Eu ri, chamando Gakupo e subindo novamente as escadas. Sorte que a escada não era muito longa. Passe explicando que o segundo andar eram apenas os quartos e o terceiro havia salas de ensaio, e uma biblioteca com nossos CDs, Revistas, Álbuns e afins.

– As portas do lado esquerdo são da Luka, da Meiko e sua, agora. Uma fica trancada. Todas têm uma placa com nome, então vai ser fácil achar quem você quiser. – eu disse-lhe, apontando as portas e onde ficavam as placas. – A sua deve chegar amanha, a chave já esta com você não é... – paramos na porta do quarto dele.

– Sim.

– Bom... É isso! – eu sorri.

– E como funcionam os horários? – lê disse já entrando no quarto. – Entre.

– A - ah! Licença... – eu entrei e me sentei na cama, enquanto ele sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha. – Na sala tem o mural, cada um abre sua pasta e vê os horários. Eles são atualizados a partir das duas da manha. Quando não tem nada pra fazer, você faz o que quiser. – eu ri – Mas é bom deixar avisado, se não a Luka fica que nem uma doida procurando a gente!

– Entendi...

– Mais alguma coisa? – eu perguntei encarando-o.

Ele não disse nada, e também me encarava. Novamente sua cabeça apoiada na mão direita. Será que isso era alguma mania dele? Talvez...

Ele sorriu para mim, me deixando envergonhado. Estávamos muito calados, e para quebrar o clima, eu perguntei:

– Seu cabelo é natural?

– Oh! – ele pareceu surpreso – A cor ou o tamanho?

– Os dois... É bonito...

– Che... – deu uma meia risada – Já ouvi dizer que é meio feminino... – ele disse, puxando-o para frente e ficando ereto – Mas sim, é natural, tanto o tamanho quanto a cor...

– Uau! Demorou muito para crescer?

– Bem... Eu tenho deixado-o crescer desde os sete anos de idade, agora eu tenho vinte e quatro, então sim, faz tempo... – comentou em mais uma risada.

– É muito bonito... – eu disse.

– Obrigado... O único problema é que são muito oleosos e finos... Custam a parar presos, é quase um duelo*... – disse, jogando-os para traz.

Eu ri, não tinha como não fazê-lo. Lembrei-me da Miku, que sempre dizia que o cabelo dela também custava ficar quieto em um rabo.

– Eu gosto do seu... – ele disse, me fazendo olha-lo. Ele havia andado com a cadeira até onde eu estava, e agora, tinha na sua mão a minha franja – Tem uma cor muito bonita...

– A - ah... O - obrigado...

– Ah... Estou cansado... – ele disse, saindo da cadeira e indo para a cama e deitando-se, logo atrás de mim.

Levantei-me da cama, sorrindo-lhe e dizendo que ia deixá-lo só. Ele sorriu de volta, e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e começou a dormir. Apaguei as luzes e sai de seu quarto.

Fui para o meu, e me sentei na cadeira. Liguei o computador e pesquisei um pouco mais sobre o novo morador da nossa casa.

Fiquei no computador até pouco antes do jantar, o qual Gakupo também não compareceu.

Fui para o quarto da Miku, conversar um pouco com ela e depois fui para o meu, tomando meu banho e indo me deitar.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Um beijo, e até o próximo!

Todas as histórias são de responsabilidade de seus respectivos autores. Não nos responsabilizamos pelo material postado.  
História arquivada em . /historia/193759/Nightmare_No_Utau/


	4. Sala de Musica

**Capitulo 4 – Sala de Música**

Há desvantagens e vantagens de se andar com a Miku. Ela era uma ótima amiga e eu adoro conversar com ela durante o caminho de casa. Porém, sem ela eu tinha mais tempo para pensar e apreciar a paisagem, e isso eu gostava muito.

Na metade do caminho tinha um parque, havia apenas dois balanços e ficava escondido entre duas casas abandonadas, eu gostava de ir lá às vezes. A árvore que estava no centro dela não estava florida, apesar de ser primavera, mas apenas aquelas tantas folhas verdes eram capazes de me fazer sentir calmo.

Mas hoje eu não podia me demorar muito ali, eu tinha dever de casa e minha partitura estava pela metade, eu teria que completá-la (ou tentar, né) hoje. O dever eu faria mais tarde com Miku, ela era melhor em matemática do que eu e só chegaria uma hora mais tarde.

Quando cheguei a casa não vi ninguém. Luka e os gêmeos estavam fazendo uma gravação, e Miku estava ensaiando. Gack deve ter saído então eu ficaria com a casa só pra mim. Fui pro meu quarto, tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa mais confortável.

Peguei minhas partituras e a caneta azul e fui para o terceiro andar, entrei em uma das salas vazias. Eu gostava de cantar para compor, era muito mais fácil pra mim. As partituras estavam jogadas pelo chão e a cada compasso novo que eu fazia eu escrevia o tom.

Eu já estava ali há um bom tempo, e apesar de ter feito duas paginas, quando eu fui tentar cantar completamente não saiu nada bom. Risquei algumas linhas, outras eu deixei e larguei tudo ali para pegar algo pra beber.

Fui à cozinha e quando estava voltando escutei um som vindo de um dos quartos, um pouco mais a frente. O toque era melancólico, apesar de um tanto animado, mas acredito que seja pelo estilo tecno da musica. Fui até onde estava tocando a musica e era o quarto de Gackpoid.

Eu não era intrometido nem nada, mas eu estava curioso sobre ele. Não podia deixar de admitir que ele me fascinava. Cheguei até a porta no exato momento em que ele havia aberto os olhos, bem lentamente. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ia uma rosa do lado esquerdo em presilha. Ele dançava no espaço entre a cama e a escrivaninha enquanto tocava a guitarra.

Eu sorri, ainda o encarando pelo buraco na porta. Quando ele fazia isso e se animava um pouco mais o cabelo ia pra frente do instrumento, mas ele não se importava continuava tocando. Estava usando uma blusa roxa de manga longa e uma calça azul escura folgada, tinha os pés descalços.

Eu ri quando ele errou a nota e fez uma careta. Mas acho que ri alto demais por que ele parou de tocar e abriu a porta. Na hora minhas bochechas coraram e ele sorriu maldoso, como se ele fosse um gato e eu um pequeno ratinho.

- O-oi... – eu disse em graça.

- Kaito. O que faz aqui? – perguntou, encostando-se ao batente da porta.

- A-ah! E-eu estava escrevendo, e então eu sai pra tomar suco, e então eu ouvi você, e então eu... – eu estava nervoso – Desculpe! – disse, fazendo reverencia.

Ele riu, colocando a mão na minha cabeça, bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Tudo bem, Kaito... – ele disse, me deixando mais nervoso – Levante-se, vamos... – ele colocou a mão no meu rosto, levantando-o.

Quando eu olhei pra ele e ele riu de novo eu fiquei emburrado. O que era tão engraçado afinal?

- Ora, vamos, tire essa cara...! – ele sorriu, passando novamente a mão nos meus cabelos.

- O-ok... – eu disse, levantando sua mão.

- Viu, bem melhor... – ele disse, apertando minha mão. – Entra...

Ele nem deixou que eu falasse nada, me puxou pra dentro e sorriu, retirando a guitarra e a colocando no apoio próprio. Ficamos ali, encarando um ao outro. Eu sentia meu rosto como um tomate e desviei o olhar. E quando estava olhando para o chão vi varias partituras jogadas ali.

- Por que não em avisou que tinha chegado? – Gackpoid perguntou.

- Be-Bem, eu não sabia que você estava em casa... – Olhei para a cama, vendo varia folhas jogadas lá, algumas em branco.

- Entendo... – ele me respondeu – E você estava me espionando por que não tinha mais o que fazer? – sorriu, cruzando os braços.

- Não! Foi sem querer...! Eu já pedi desculpas...

- Certo; certo... - ele disse, se virando para juntar suas partituras.

- Se a Miku visse isso, ela iria morrer... – comentei.

- Por quê? – disse, nem parecendo se interessar.

- Ela gosta de você e é tão organizada, ela pensa que você é assim... Oh, desculpe! – eu estava perto demais das folhas.

- Entendo, mas eu sou organizado.

- Bem vejo Gack...

- Digamos apenas que minha organização é diferenciada... – sorriu, guardando as partituras na gaveta.

- Digamos apenas que você não é organizado, que tal? – eu ri.

Minha caixinha de suco já tinha acabado naquele meio tempo e Gack e eu fomos para a cozinha. Eu peguei uma nova e ele um copo de água. Voltamos a subir as escadas e, diferente do que eu esperava, ele me acompanhou até a sala de música. Eu abri a porta e olhou para o chão com partituras.

- Você está compondo? – ele disse, parecendo surpreso.

- Sim, eu tenho uma musica pra terminar até sexta-feira. - respondi, pegando uma cadeira pra ele.

- Quer que eu te ajude com as notas? – ele disse, pegando minhas folhas – Posso também com as letras, se preferir...

- Eu prefiro fazer sozinho, não é nada pessoal...

Eu lhe tomei os papeis com as letras e sorri, escondendo-os. Ele me olhou confuso, mas depois sorriu também. Era uma coisa muito comum, nós Vocaloid temos ciúmes de nossas músicas, principalmente as em andamento.

- Tudo bem. Você toca piano? – perguntou, provavelmente por causo do instrumento da sala.

- Ah, não. Violino. – eu respondi, vendo-o se levantar. – Você toca?

- Sim. Quer fazer um dueto? – sorriu.

- Faz tempo que eu não toco... – disse.

- Eu também... – ele disse, pegando o violino e o arco, me entregando. – Vamos lá...

Eu peguei o instrumento e olhei bem pra ele. Não me lembrava de tê-lo tocado desde o Natal passado. Acho que fiquei tanto tempo olhando pra ele que Gack teve que me trazer de volta. Senti sua mão no meu rosto e de repente ele estava bem perto de mim.

- Vamos...? – ele disse, de novo, só que mais baixo.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e ele me deu um sorriso de canto, passando a mão da minha bochecha para meu cabelo.

-... Sim. – eu disse, depois de um tempo.

Ele me largou e foi para o piano. Eu soltei todo o ar dos meus pulmões e ajustei a espaleira¹. Enquanto ele abria o piano, eu passava breu² no arco. Ele olhou para mim e eu coloquei o violino no ombro, ajustei meus dedos e então ele esperou que eu desse a entrada. O único dueto que vinha na minha cabeça era Tzigane³, e sem 'mais' eu comecei a tocar.

Ele me sorriu e pacientemente esperou sua entrada. Eu não sabia como ele podia ter memorizado toda a musica no piano, eu ainda errava uma ou outra nota no compasso. Nos meus tempos de pausa eu lhe encarava sutil, enquanto ele tinha os olhos fechados e tocava com uma leveza surpreendente. Ele quase dançava sentado.

Depois de cerca de dez minutos tocando, a música chegou ao fim e eu me sentia um pouco cansado. Não tocava tanto há muito tempo, e o ultimo _pizzicato⁴_ havia sido um pouco fora do ritmo. Olhei para Gack e ele ainda estava de olhos fechados. Mas nos dois nos surpreendemos quando ouvimos palmas na porta.

Era Luka e Miku ali na porta, ambas sorrindo. Miku ainda vestia o uniforme e Luka estava em sua roupa de Vocaloid. Eu me curvei envergonhado quando Miku se aproximou. Ela me parabenizou com um abraço e a Gack ela apertou a mão.

- O premio pelo show vai ser a Miku fazendo o jantar...

- Bléh! – eu disse – Eu queria um premio...!

- Graças a isso mocinho, você só vai comer cenoura! – ela disse, com as mãos na cintura.

Notas:

**Espaleira** é a parte que serve para apoiar o ombro no instrumento e em conjunto com a Queixeira é responsável pelo encaixe Violino e Violinista. Há algumas pessoas que tocam sem a espaleira..

**Breu** resina aplicada na crina do arco para produzir som em atrito com a corda.

**Tzigane** é um rapsódica (termo geralmente se refere a composições de música clássica canon) composição pelo francês compositor Maurice Ravel . Foi encomendado e dedicado ao violinista húngaro Jelly d'Arányi , sobrinha-neta do influente virtuoso do violino Joseph Joachim . A instrumentação original era para violino e piano. (Adaptado de wiki/Tzigane)

_**Pizzicato**_é o modo de tocar os instrumentos de corda (geralmente os de arco) pinçando as cordas com os dedos. Dedilhando-se, com a alternância de dois ou três dedos, as cordas. Enquanto nas orquestras o _pizzicato_ é apenas um "beliscão" na corda, normalmente feito com um só dedo, e no jazz utiliza-se uma pegada diferente, colocando-se o dedo quase que paralelo a corda e com isso gerando um som mais "encorpado". (Adaptado de wiki/Pizzicato)


End file.
